1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method for the manufacture of solder-absorbent wick made of metal strands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known method of manufacturing such wicks, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,191, the wick is formed by a braid of metal wire, usually copper, is coated with a solution of a solid flux in a volatile solvent and the coated braid is heated to evaporate the solvent and leave a thin coating of the solid flux upon the wires of the braid. It is a disadvantage of this known method that a rosin solution will attack metal with which it is in contact and that the rate of attack is obviously increased with temperature. Thus heating of the solution-coated wick will produce an increased rate of chemical attack by the coating solution upon the coated wick.